Memories
by The Hobbit and The Detective
Summary: Adams back and changing memories again Written with TorchwoodOfficer546 mostly by me :


Gwen looked up to the ceiling of her bedroom and sighed waiting for Rhys to get her a cup of tea was like watching paint dry; she would much rather be stuck in a cage with 10 weevils than to wait any longer she looked back and forth to her phone praying to herself that Jack would ring with a emergency, but no joy. Rhys finally walked in completely naked with two cups of tea Gwen downed it in one not caring that she had burned pretty much her whole mouth, grabbed her phone and legged it to her car she was now free from the clutches of her over protective husband for another day, but as she thought to herself walking from the car to the hub that Torchwood was no better Ianto and Tosh had been caught up in a relationship for 4 months now and they couldn't keep their hands of each other; Gwen just decided to ignore them most of the time, but it was quite, Owen had been away on holiday for a couple of weeks and it was his first day back after a long times break from a lot of drama everyone was looking forward to it especially Gwen after a small fling with him a year back she had always been a little attached he was always the one that she could go to if she needed him. As Gwen entered the hub Ianto and Tosh as always lay on the couch kissing and laughing their heads off, Jack was in his office doing some sort of paperwork (most of the time Gwen didn't even know what half the stuff he said was about) and Adam slouching on his chair doing nothing so a pretty laid back day for Torchwood but Gwen had a feeling that it wasn't going to stay like that for long and the drama had only just started a few seconds after Owen walked in. He came flouncing in with a big tray of nick knacks he must of got from the 'fabulous island' of Greece he gave each of them one leaving Adam out he looked at him suspiciously as if he hadn't seen him ever before he quickly and quite rudely spat out "Who are you?" in a confused tone expecting a straight answer Adam leant forward from his position and stood up facing Owen right up close, it was almost as if they were going to kiss he placed his hand on Owens shoulder and exclaimed in a very calm tone due to the circumstances "Just because I said that to you on the day I came back from holiday, remember" Owen took a while to reply as if he was thinking for a while of what Adam had just said before silently coming back to them giving Adam a big hug and answering "You know I'm joking". They all stepped back after that going back to their daily business and not taking any more notice of Owen apart from Gwen she had a keen eye on him staring up at Jacks office as if he was in a trance like Tosh used to be with him before Ianto, almost as if he fancied him "Nahh" Gwen thought in her head "Owens not gay…is he?" she decided to take this thought into action, with a slight skip to her step she reached Owen holding out her fist and giving him a small punch on the arm "So how was the holiday?" she asked, without even looking at her Owen quickly answered with a "Good", "What did you do there" she asked again, "Just stuff" he exclaimed, after not much thinking Gwen knew that was all she was going to get out of him, he was too caught up in Jacks topless self in the office; normally everyone would be a little intrigued by that but nobody seemed to care anymore they were too caught up in their own lives that they didn't realise there was a change in Owens behaviour they just acknowledged it as a normal thing, which Gwen could understand sometimes Owen could seem very gay and maybe he was she would never really know, she didn't really care anymore after a small rift activity started glowing on the screen, everyone rushed to the image and in complete unison exclaimed "Shit" being the now loved up technical genius tosh exclaimed it to all of them what was going on jack appointed people to different jobs of course Tosh and Ianto had to stay there to work on the technical stuff, Owen also stayed finishing a autopsy he started a few months back and well Jack couldn't be bothered apparently he had 'important' paperwork to do so that left Gwen and Adam all by themselves to sort out a rift in a deserted college "Fun" Adam whispered to Gwen as they left the building and entered the car "Lets sort out a rift".

30 Minutes later they had finally got to the collage because of the organised person he is Jack didn't give them directions and they had to work it out for themselves which didn't end up the best for the first 15 minutes but they finally got through it and now had to find a Rift in the middle of a massive college with no one but themselves to help. It was dark in the corridors of the college scared of what was going to happen to her Gwen clenched Adams hand tight not letting go for a second with only one hand to use for both of them they lifted their guns to the dark shadows; this brought back memories for Gwen she always wanted to shoot some of her teachers it was bit of a shame that the place was deserted. Adam moved slowly with Gwen in his hand each door screeching at every corner they took eventually ending up in the middle of a yard they found themselves venerable to the whispers of the wind and the anticipation that any moment a creature would attack and kill them both, Gwen edged closer to him he could now tell that she did not like the dark and the barking of a nearby dog was not helping he held her in his arms hugging her tight slowly whispering in her ears that it would be alright Gwen was soon reassured by what she could understand as a very calm voice; she looked up to him and nodded, a moment of silence filled the air until "CRASH" went something from the furthest corner of the yard a shadow passed the building and both Adam and Gwen jumped in shock and adrenaline then what Gwen thought where the best boots in the world backfired on her twisting her foot and breaking the heel sent her flying pushing Adam along the way right onto the ground her following him their lips interlocked in a 5 second kiss no one pulling back until they realised they needed to take action on whatever the shadow that scared them in the first place was and what they were going to do to get it back through the rift both reaching for their guns they turned back to back ready to fire but nothing was there when they looked it had gone somewhere and they had to find it before it got to any populated streets and killed anyone.

Back at the Hub Owen had found something very strange in the corpse he was examining calling Jack down from his office he explained that the wound created had enlarged since he last saw it and it was now a fresh wound as if something had eaten its way through it making it bigger. "Now, I think that something has teared through the flesh with some sort of feline teeth" Owen exclaimed pointing down to two teeth marks on the edge of the wound. "Good job Owen" jack said patting him on the back and then calling Gwen to tell of the new findings that may be connected to the creature in the college. Owen smiled to himself as Jack walked back to his office, then looking around the hub in a complete daydream before it came to a sudden halt when his eyes met that of Tosh and Ianto once again kissing in the corner. He soon went back to work, trying to find any more evidence or links to lead on what this creature might because if it was the same one in the college then it must have got into the hub and that could mean danger for all of them.

Adam lead the way down twisting corridors and passed metallic lockers edging closer through the shadows waiting for any moment for the creature to spring from nowhere with both guns pointing opposite directions they took their steps carefully without even knowing where they were going they soon ended up in what seemed to Gwen as the canteen, looking around, tables spread out everywhere a vending machine in every corner and the door of the kitchen wide open, Gwen tiptoed carefully to the door noticing a small scratch on the hinges she cocked her head to see round the corner right in front of her stood a tall black figure ripping through some meat packs stored in the nearby fridge it seemed to be familiar with its surroundings as if it had been there before. She pulled Adam close to the door so he could see. As the creature lifted its head the moonlight beamed across the room the creatures face seemed to be one of a cat same shape, same features, different size, its teeth covered in blood overlapping its lower jaw like that of a sabre tooth tiger, Its green eyes looking deep into their souls but not noticing that they were actually there. "It seems blind" Adam exclaimed as soon as he said that Gwen dropped her phone probably in the moment she shaked in anticipation and it slipped the creature scowled over to the source of the noise "But has very selective hearing" Gwen answered. She smiled but that smile soon turned into a frown when the creature prowled up to her sniffing her deciding if she was good prey or not before it could decide Adam had already took her hand and they were running for their lives, In a small matter of time the creature thought of them as a threat and ran after them as fast as a cheetah taking snaps at any time it could Gwen decided to retaliate taking her gun and shouting at it whenever it snapped like teaching a dog not to bark but a little more extreme. Feeling the pressure on her lungs Gwen began to become tired slowing down on every stride she took, Adam still powering on had to drag her if he wanted to get any further in this mission they had to lose it otherwise their really would be a death without the need of a populated street.

Jack read the paper once again to make sure what he was reading was correct, looking through the oldest folders was not the funniest part of the job but it had to be done as for good reason the paper read: _Tuesday 27__th__ April 2049, Applewoods Research Facility, Case 549 Project Kanthia: Taking in the past experimental failures this one becomes a success bringing the devil into a living creature brings great achievement to Applewoods this study must be kept under closed doors due to past exposures to the public made our main facility close down , under the circumstances 6 ft. when faced with danger features of a large cat conclude no official threat to human kind._ He looked up a worried look spread across his face as fast as you could say Janet the Weevil he was soon on the phone to Adam explaining the circumstances of the situation and that it was apparently no threat. Adam had other ideas

Hanging up the phone still running for their life Adam had finally thought of one room that would be a perfect hiding place, Gwen still tiring herself out was going to take any opportunity she could get and this was her best shot even if she did have to go in a pitch black room with Adam. 3 minutes later and they had finally got to the moment when they could escape from what Jack had described as a Kanthia running straight down a long lit corridor wanting to mislead it as if they would keep running then turning last minute into the darkened room locking it behind him Adam found himself vulnerable to his surroundings reaching for a tall light switch the room filled with colour again Adam only adjusted to the sudden change to find Gwen on the floor holding her foot like a hurt puppy he had completely forgotten that she had broken her heel back at the yard and was surprised to think that she could run that far with it like that. Leaning down to face her he reassured her that she would be alright with a little rest and some good doctoring from Owen "If that is ever going to happen" he exclaimed, Gwen let out a small snigger and her face brightened up from what was to be like she had just seen a ghost. Adam placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder as if telepathically telling her something a few seconds went by before she said "You know Adam, I've always loved you". She leaned forward completely ignoring her foot now until she was a couple of inches apart from him she titled her head until their lips locked moving her body closer to him they endured in a kiss, Adam raised an eyebrow and Gwen nodded he flicked the switch and the lights went out and silence filled the room.

The Rift activity on Tosh's computer screen was going crazy, still located in the college but moving from place to place as if in a sequence, Tosh decided that the best thing to do was to bring up the CCTV to find out what was going on, on each screen was of each room some were blacked out such as the Drama Room but the Rift hadn't gone by their so she wouldn't need to look, The latest flash to the system was in one of the art rooms she flicked her eyes back and forth from it moving before she got a pattern stuck in her head, _Art, Science, Maths, English, French, Art, Science, Maths, English, French. _She froze the screen to the ending point of its time in Maths about half a second after it was there zooming in to take a closer look to the Rift Itself, The Normal Rift like look A Split in time like a piece of see-through cloth covering the space between a desk and a white board she looked in confusion as 3 shadows formed just below it those of panther like kittens, like ghosts in amongst all the chaos and moving she timed each room carefully and on each the same 3 kittens stood in the same position like the hologram on Jacks Vortex Manipulator looking round like they were looking for something or someone. This was something jack needed to know about.

The Drama Room filled with light once again as Gwen and Adam both stood up suddenly there was a flash of light from the corner of the room; Gwen stared at it for the 3 seconds it was their noticing three kittens like figures standing beneath what seemed like a rift. She tapped Adam on the shoulder and pointed to it but before he could turn to see what is was it was gone. "Oh my god, it was right their" she shouted in frustration hitting Adam "Eh…Ow" he said sarcastically just to get her attention towards him once again. "Oh, Im sorry" she lightly kissed him on the check and turned to the Drama entrance and pressed her ear against the door. "Anything there" asked Adam walking toward her, "No I don't think so she exclaimed, "Okay lets go" Adam reached for the Handle of the door and thrust it open jumping to one side realising his flyer was undone shyly he did it back up, a small flash of red spread across his face as Gwen sniggered to herself quietly, "Anyway, we better get that creature back to the hub" he said clicking a stun gun he had in his pocket into place and striding towards the last place the creature was Gwen following him quietly still sniggering.

Tosh immediately got up from her desk rushing to Jacks office to tell him the new found information, off course Owen was staring into the office talking softly to him as if he was high, Tosh just moved passed him slowly getting to Jacks desk and dropping some pictures in front of him. "What's this" asked Jack as he picked the pictures up and scanned through them as if his brain was a computer "Pictures I took of the school theirs something in a rift type thing right there in the corner" she pointed to the position of the cubs and looked astonished as Jack immediately said "Kanthia, those are Kanthia cubs, I found a research paper on them here read this" he passed her the transcription and she read through it: _Tuesday 27th April 2049, Applewoods Research Facility, Case 549 Project Kanthia: Taking in the past experimental failures this one becomes a success bringing the devil into a living creature brings great achievement to Applewoods this study must be kept under closed doors due to past exposures to the public made our main facility close down , under the circumstances 6 ft. when faced with danger features of a large cat conclude no official threat to human kind._ "Okay, so a Kanthia no threat right?" "Come on Tosh be logical they only put these stuff down to stop worry a devil into a living creature that's got to be bad". "Okay, so what do we do? She asked "Nothing, that's the point it's all up to Gwen and Adam they have to get it back here before anything else happens and the cubs well I have a plan for them when that's done" he winked and sent Tosh out.

Back at the school Adam and Gwen soon got on the Kanthias tail following it through the whole school until it got to the canteen once again perhaps giving up on them they were both surprised that it didn't notice them, but they kept their distance which probably helped. The Kanthia settled down quickly which was now the perfect time for Adam to strike which of course he did in a James Bond manner shouting right at it knocking it clean into a deeper sleep. "Now what do we do" Gwen asked a confused look across her face of shame and shock with Adams "James Bond Moment " "This "he exclaimed grabbing the Kanthias paw and Gwen's hand then knocking his wrist they all vanished and appeared again in the hub it soon dawned on Gwen that Adam had had a vortex manipulator all this time and they could of used it a long time ago but he decided not to she ran to Jacks office shouting his name completely dis-acknowledging Adam and shoving past Owen to get his attention, she hugged jack tight and explained to him what happened with the Kanthia. "Okay, Gwen go put the Kanthia in the cells and I will sort out the cubs. "Okay" she smiled and dragged the Kanthia down while Jack was at the computer and Adam with Ianto. Jack soon got hold of the CCTV in the school again and located the cubs once again like a computer freezing the screen he tapped on the controls Tosh screaming in his ear that he was doing it wrong but he didn't listen then soon unfreezing the screen to find the rift like contraption was gone from any sight "And that is how it's done" he exclaimed skimming her hair as he walked towards Owen and his office. Meanwhile Adam talked to Ianto about Tosh disclaiming her and convincing him to break up with her Jack observed from his office taking in what he did and suddenly noticing what was going on he rushed to Tosh's computer who was now sobbing in the corner and tapped once again like mad getting up the schools CCTV and rewinding back to drama room just before the lights went out when tosh was trying to look finding Gwen and Adam standing there in the midst of it all then he paused It just on the moment he was looking for Adams hand on Gwen's shoulder like his hand on Iantos just now then the memory came flooding back last time Adam came the forgetting Rhys the tosh and Adam the Ianto a killer it all came back Jack taking a amnesia pill wasn't the best thing for jack as he knew it would come back sooner or later he was just sort of waiting for it subconsciously; as soon as the urica moment hit Gwen was back and Adam was gone, Jack scanned the room for him everywhere, "Where's Adam?" he shock Gwen hard "In the cells checking the Kanthias temperature" she exclaimed rubbing her shoulders "Why?" but Jack was already gone rushing down to the cells but it was too late the Kanthia was already in a pool of blood.

"NO", Jack shouted as Adam dropped the knife realising what he had done and what was next, Jack turned to Adam in disgust "why the hell did you do that Adam for all the things you could of done to screw our lives one more time it had to be this didn't it" he screamed into his ear "Yeah" he exclaimed a slight chuckle to his tone "Yeah I did". Gwen, Tosh still tears running down her face Ianto and Owen ran down to the cells to all of the commotion. "What's going on?" asked Ianto "OMG!" shouted Gwen they all looked to the Kanthia and a tear ran down all their faces such a beautiful creature now dead "what is wrong with the world"? said Owen running his eyes from it and Jack. "It was him" screamed Jack once again pointing to Adam in rage who was standing there a great bit grin on his face like that of the Joker "What it couldn't of been" exclaimed Gwen "Not Adam" "Oh it was me Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, Owen" of course it was me 'remember'" he sniggered "You mad man" screamed Tosh whacking him over the head sending him to one side. Jack quickly snatched into his coat pocket to find 5 pills "once again, good luck you guys" he hugged them all and lightly kissed Owen on the lips a hot flush filled his checks and he quickly stuffed the pill in his mouth. Tosh and Ianto stood together finally taking each other's hands and taking their pill it wasn't the time for fights they knew what they had to do, Meanwhile Adam stood in the corner screaming in rage pleading Gwen not to take the pill; she looked round Ianto and Tosh hand in hand on the ground then Owen still blushing on the other side and there stood Jack right in front of him she didn't even notice the tear running down both her checks until he wiped them away; "We do this together" he said grasping her hands and placing the pill on her tongue "I don't want to leave him" he said It's like Tosh last time I can't do it" she cried, "How do you know about Tosh?" he asked "My Memories pretty good too you know it must be your influence" she smiled lightly at him and swallowed then slowly but surely clunked down next to Owen leaving a gap almost leaving a space for Jack to join them all he took it quickly taking in Adams last breath once again and collapsed.

They all awoke in a massive pile splitting headaches running through all their heads as soon as they shot up "What Happened" asked Owen slowly moving his hand away from Jacks leg that slipped to there when he woke "I have no idea" Jack exclaimed rubbing his head, "Well it's like we've lost 48 hours AGAIN!" shouted Ianto lets go see what we missed they all arose and went up to the hub Tosh staying back realising the Kanthia in the cell 'Must have been attacked by a weevil' she thought "JACK U NEED TO GET THIS CAT LIKE CREATURE FROM THE CELLS" she shouted up to him 'Cat like creature' they all whispered to themselves "She's gone mad" Gwen exclaimed "Like normal then" Owen put in they all sniggered as Jack shouted back down "Ok Tosh I will get it in a minute" they started hysterically laughing as Tosh walked back up and went to her computer "What are you laughing at" she asked looking entirely confused, "Nothing Tosh, Nothing" exclaimed Owen everything was back to normal in the Torchwood hub.


End file.
